bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Devoted Priestess Julia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 740226 |no = 7187 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 157 |animation_idle = 95 |animation_move = 95 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |description = A priestess from an ancient kingdom - she devoted her entire life to the service of the goddess defending Love and Peace. One fateful day, her kingdom was attacked by an army of demons. Her kingdom’s defenses unfortunately weren’t enough. She thus beseeched her goddess for help. The goddess bestowed immense power upon Julia; but in exchange, she took away her sight. Endowed with new abilities, Julia dispersed the demon army. From that day on, she used her powers only for good and continued to defend her kingdom. She was thus named: The Warrior of Love and Peace. |summon = I will defend you like I have defended my kingdom before, Summoner. |fusion = I will use this force to defend my kingdom. |evolution = | hp_base = 6432 |atk_base = 2584 |def_base = 2261 |rec_base = 1937 | hp_lord = 7204 |atk_lord = 2894 |def_lord = 2532 |rec_lord = 2169 | hp_anima = 8096 |rec_anima = 1931 |atk_breaker = 3132 |def_breaker = 2294 |def_guardian = 2770 |rec_oracle = 2407 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |atk_guardian = 2656 | hp_oracle = 6311 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Passion Quiver |lsdescription = 40% boost to max HP & 80% boost to ATK, DEF for 2 turns when BC collected has exceeded certain amount (20) & boosts BB ATK (200%) for 2 turns when HC collected exceeded certain amount (20) |lsnote = |bb = Angelic Arrow |bbdescription = 18 combo Thunder attack on all foes & adds chance to resist against 1 KO attack (self) (10%) & damage taken boosts BB gauge (4-7 BC) for 3 turns |bbnote = |bbtype = Offensive |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 320 |sbb = True Love Ballista |sbbdescription = 14 combo Thunder attack on all foes, 6 combo Thunder attack on single foe & boosts ATK of Water, Thunder types units (100%) for 3 turns & chance of raising allies from KO (5%) |sbbnote = |sbbtype = Offensive |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbbhits2 = 6 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 14 |sbbmultiplier2 = 700 |ubb = Generous Transcendance |ubbdescription = 24 combo Thunder attack on all foes, 17 combo Thunder attack on single foe & boosts ATK (200%) & adds chance to resist against 1 KO attack (80%) & chance of raising allies from KO (50%) |ubbnote = |ubbtype = Offensive |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |ubbhits2 = 17 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 24 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1200 |es = Perfect Match |esitem = |esdescription = Adds boost to BC, HC drop rate (30%) for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB & 10% boost to all parameters for Male units (all) |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 740227 |evomats1 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats2 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Thunder Totem |evomats6 = Metal Mimic |evomats7 = Wonder Mirror Idol |evomats8 = Wonder Mirror Idol |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = Rare Summon |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}